Something Out of Practice
by sweetxandxsomber
Summary: Marie knows she's a gem but is unable to do gem things. What is the reasoning behind this? Her friends, Pahz and Touh help her train as best as she can but she is unable to protect herself. After a bad encounter with a gem, her friend is badly injured as she escapes on a warp pad. Will she find out her true powers in a human populated beach town? (No OcxCanon pairings)


"Are you ready for this?" She looked to the being next to her. Its yellow skin and golden eyes staring intensely in her own made her realize just how different she was from them. "I can handle myself." She stared back with determination, hoping she would be able to keep up with the agile being.

They both took their positions, getting ready to start their race, to see how far they've come since her training. She felt the wind blow through her light blue hair; she looked over the lush green forest that surrounded them, pine so tall that it was hard to see the sky. The cry of a bird rang through the air and they began their competition.

She sped through the trees, animals scurrying away, only to be passed by the hybrid and the gem. "C'mon Marie! Think you can keep up?" The gem called out, barely passing her as they sped through.

Her body felt light as her satchel hit against her body furiously, but something didn't seem right. A cracking sound formed behind her as she sped through, then suddenly she felt her body rise. "What the-" she yelled out, realizing she was being lifted. "P-pahz!" She yelled as the floor beneath her began to move. She jumped up, reaching a low hanging branch and pulled herself up to inspect the world below.

Hundred of tiny, vile looking gems broke through the ground like little ants. "Pahz! Whats going on here?" She yelled out loud, trying to compose her inner self from panicking. The bird called out again, landing on the branch beside Marie and spoke. "They're micro gems. Basically the same idea your father had; but it seems they were so bad at the technique that this was the outcome."

"Seems as though this practice has been going around for a while. Do the homeworld gems know about this?" Pahz began to pull his weapon from his forearm. His quad spade began to form as he jumped down from the tree to attack. The bird dove straight into the colony of gems and shape shifted into his natural form. "It'd be nice if you had your weapon out Touh!" Pahz hissed as his quad spade sliced into some of the forms molding around him.

Touh's chest began to glow as he pulled out his Naginata. They both began to fight as Marie watched from above. She was unable to summon her weapon, but still watched from above.

The black micro gems began to take bigger forms, coming back bigger and bigger, yet unable to manage a stable form. Her hands dove into her satchel to grab her sketch book and pens. An urgency went through her body as her hands began to sketch furiously. The monster's physical form began to get sketchier as Pahz and Touh continued to fight it. "There's just no end." She mumbled to herself as she tried to get its final form. Her pen ran out, as she tried to get a new one, her sketch pad fell from her lap and right on top of the monster.

"TRAITOR!" I screamed as its pointed limb began to drill into the tree she was sitting on. The boys eyes widened as Marie was about move from the tree, but gravity stopped her. Her body hit the forest floor with a loud thud. Marie got up trying to collect herself as the monster let out another shrill scream. "TRAITORS!" The monster was aiming for her now.

"Run Marie! Run!" the gems yelled as they tried to catch up to the monster charging at her. Her feet couldn't move. She was frozen with fear now that the thing was approaching her. It was truly massive, as it began to repair itself with each step it took.

Its sharp drill like arm began to form and rotate, aiming towards her, aiming for her stomach. Marie closed her eyes as she heard a loud thud and the monster's weapon hitting metal. "Are you stupid or something?!" Pahz yelled out. "Run you mutt!" Anger filled her body as she began to turn around to run. "I'll hold it off! You two run for it!"

For Touh, Marie wasn't running fast enough so he picked her up and began to run. "What about Pahz?" She yelled. "He knows where to meet us. There's a warp station not too far from here. He'll know what to-" Marie felt her body fall forward and away from Touh. Her body thrashed through the forest and into a clearing. She heard the thrashing and cracking of trees as the fight continued beyond the trees.

Marie stepped back and tripped onto a warp pad. "Touh! Where are you?" She called out. She waited until she heard a rustle from behind the trees. "Marie just go!" Touh began to lift himself off the ground, revealing that his gem was cracked. The smaller monster whipped its body at Touh, forcing him to retreat back into his gem. Urgency hit her as she tried to reach her friend in time before the monster could whip out another attack. She slid to him and grabbed him, then launched herself forward onto a warp pad.

"Home! Home!" she cried. "Take me home!" The warp pad began to glow as the monster leapt at her, getting caught in the warp. Its body cut in half, trying to reform itself to a stable fighting form. She kicked it out of the warp, knowing it would be lost in the warp cosmos forever.

 _"Oh Touh… What am I going to do?"_ She thought to herself as she held her badly damaged friend.

Author's note: Starting up a SU fanfic is fun. I know its kinda fast paced but I'm hoping a lot will come out of this. Its suck a fun world and idea and I can't wait to write more.


End file.
